helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
6th Otakebi Album
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Berryz Koubou Special Best Vol.1 1st best album (2009) |Next = ⑦ Berryz Times 7th album (2011) |Single1 = Dakishimete Dakishimete |Single2 = Seishun Bus Guide / Rival |Single3 = Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama / Ryuusei Boy |Single4 = Otakebi Boy WAO! / Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! }} 6th Otakebi Album (６ｔｈ 雄叫びアルバム; 6th War Cry Album) is the sixth studio album by J-pop group Berryz Koubou. It was released on March 31, 2010 on the PICCOLO TOWN label, and peaked at #12 on the weekly Oricon chart. The album was released in two editions: a normal edition and a limited edition. The first pressing of the normal edition contained a bonus photocard, while the limited edition came with a sp ecial DVD containing two versions of the PV for "Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda!", as well as additional footage. Both editions also contained a ticket to the album's release event. The album features seven of the group's previous singles, as well as five original tracks. The album's theme is "not a child, but not yet an adult". Tracklist CD #Otakebi Boy WAO! #Rival #Ryuusei Boy #Ai ni wa Ai Desho? ((愛には 愛でしょ; Love For Love, Right?) - Tsugunaga Momoko and Natsuyaki Miyabi #Seishun Bus Guide #Kimi no Tomodachi (君の友達; Your Friends) #Grand demo Rouka demo Medatsu Kimi (グランドでも廊下でも目立つ君; On The Ground, On The Hallway, You Stand Out)- Sudo Maasa and Kumai Yurina #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #Kibou no Yoru (希望の夜; Hopeful Night) #Dakishimete Dakishimete #Yakimochi wo Kudasai! (ヤキモチをください！; Give Me Your Jealousy!) Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami and Sugaya Risako #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama Limited Edition DVD #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (PV) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Close-up Ver.) #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! (Making Of)" Featured Members *Shimizu Saki *Tsugunaga Momoko *Tokunaga Chinami *Sudo Maasa *Natsuyaki Miyabi *Kumai Yurina *Sugaya Risako Album Information #Otakebi Boy WAO! #Rival #Ryuusei Boy #Ai ni wa Ai Desho #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: CHINO #Seishun Bus Guide #Kimi no Tomodachi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Tanaka Nao #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Takeuchi Hiroaki #Tomodachi wa Tomodachi Nanda! #Kibou no Yoru #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Programming: Yuasa Koichi #*Chorus: Shimizu Saki #Dakishimete Dakishimete #Yakimochi wo Kudasai! #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Guitar: Fujizawa Yoshiaki #Watashi no Mirai no Danna-sama Concert Performances ;Ai ni wa Ai Desho *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Hamaura Ayano ;Kimi no Tomodachi *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fes!~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ (part of a medley) *Berryz Koubou Debut 10shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Professional~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Haru ~The Cheering Party!~ - Fujii Rio, Ogawa Rena, Wada Sakurako *HAPPY DINNER TIME ~Momo ni Sachi Are!~ - Tsugunaga Momoko *Kobushi Factory & Tsubaki Factory Premium Live 2018 Haru "KOBO" - Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako, Ogata Risa, Niinuma Kisora, Asakura Kiki *Kumai Yurina Casual Dinner Show 2018 ~Heisei Saigo no ENJOY! Kumasumas~ - Kumai Yurina ;Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land he~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ *Berryz Koubou Kessei 7 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2011 Haru ~Shuukan Berryz Times~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2016 Aki ~Hyper Mode~ - Hamaura Ayano, Wada Sakurako ;Kibou no Yoru *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Aki Fuyu ~Berikou Fest!~ ;Yakimochi wo Kudasai! *Berryz Koubou Festival ~Youkoso Otakebi Land e~ *Berryz Koubou Concert Tour 2010 Shoka ~Umi no Ie Otakebi House~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Hamaura Ayano *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hamaura Ayano *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2017 Aki ~Songs For You~ - Inoue Rei Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 10,795 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project (archived), UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Ai ni wa Ai Desho?, Kimi no Tomodachi, Grand Demo Rouka Demo Medatsu Kimi, Kibou no Yoru, Yakimochi wo Kudasai! cs:6th Otakebi Album Category:Berryz Koubou Albums Category:2010 Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:Berryz Koubou DVDs Category:2010 DVDs